


【三月·正农】哥哥，可以吸你的血吗？#1

by Alicia_QUAN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_QUAN/pseuds/Alicia_QUAN





	【三月·正农】哥哥，可以吸你的血吗？#1

蔡徐坤无奈的揉了揉陈立农好奇的小脑袋：“想吸血，要得到对方的同意哦。”

 

“不是吧！”陈立农皱了皱眉随即推开师父的手顺便晃了晃，“那他们肯定都想让我吸啊！”

 

蔡徐坤弹了下不争气的小徒弟的小脑瓜：“就你会耍嘴皮子！不要随便吸，见到喜欢的人再吸。记住不要吓到人家了啦。”

 

师父好像也有台湾腔了耶哦吼吼。“师父放心好了，冬天我的血瘾很低的～”

 

大不了就不吸血多喝点牛奶嘛，对不对～

 

身为小吸血鬼的陈立农长那么大都没有见到一个人，一个可以让他马上犯起血瘾的那个人。

 

别的小伙伴老是嘲笑他这样子下去一定会孤独终老。陈立农这个时候总是骄傲的挺起胸膛，他才不怕嘞！好的都会留在最后，就像师父那么帅气的吸血鬼也一直没有找到那个人嘛。

 

面对着自家可爱的小徒弟，蔡徐坤总是生气不起来，捏了捏小孩儿快没什么肉的小手手，叹了口气道：“血瘾犯了就来找……”

 

“就来找师父！我知道了啦，你快去排练ne，今天一定要帅翻全场哟！”陈立农挥着小拳头，向蔡徐坤甩过去。

 

兔兔拳一拳一拳的打在他身上，蔡徐坤有的时候真的很害怕这孩子一不留神就变成大灰狼把别人喝干了。

 

当坐在高处的师父看着自家小徒弟目不转睛地盯着舞台即将流出口水的样子，扶了扶额，恨不得用意念向陈立农传输：忍住啊！大徒弟！

 

差点流出哈喇子的陈立农看着干净利索翻了一个空翻的小哥哥，喉间竟然不自觉的吞咽，这个哥哥真的有点好看诶……

 

不对不对，刚才坐在自己旁边的小哥哥们都好好看啊！

 

明明大家都对自己很有兴趣那个样子，唯独这个空翻小哥哥一句话都不和他说。

 

陈立农瘪了瘪嘴，把注意力重新放回到舞台上面。小哥哥好像会飞，轻轻跳一下就可以起飞了。小哥哥好柔软，感觉可以尝试很多寻常人做不到的动作。小哥哥真的好仙啊！小哥哥的血…应该会很好喝吧……

 

陈立农不自觉的舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，想要一下子冲上去要小哥哥的WeChat，却在下一秒背脊发凉，像是警告般无法挣脱。

 

完蛋ne，师父不开心ne……

 

“农农想吸血了吗？那吸我的好不好？”

“坤坤你再说什么了啦！我没有想吸血哦。”

 

“最好没有。”最好也别想有。

 

哎，师父吃醋了怎么办，在线着急在线等。

 

 

“仙子哥哥…啊不！正正葛戈啊，这个动作我还是不太明白。”

 

眼角下垂露出和流氓兔一样可爱的表情，眼神里充满着无助，点点闪光让人朱正廷激起两百万分的保护欲。“哪个不会，我教你。”

 

双手贴在对方的腰部，一阵奶香突然冲入鼻腔。铁锈的味道闻久了，偶尔闻到其它的味道竟然感觉还不错？

 

“正正哥，你怎么了？”

 

被自己圈在怀里的小兔子好不容易提起来的勇气又化为胆怯，就像是想要找个地方躲起来。但终究离不开一句话，姿势过分暧昧。

 

小兔子漂亮的脖颈在自己眼前晃来晃去，朱正廷笑了笑回复道：“没事，来。这个动作不仅手要动，腰也要动一下才可以做的更好看。”

 

摸着小兔子的腰，明明隔了层厚厚的训练服，却手感很好。这个小孩总能让人感慨如果再长大一点绝对能捕获千千万万少女的心。

 

“农农你今年多大了？”

“我吗？我17岁啊。”

 

要不说全身都散发着一股奶味儿呢。

 

“走，哥带你买牛奶去！”

“啊？好嘞！”

 

 

所谓一家欢喜一家忧，看着并排走去扫荡全时的小徒弟和他可能瞄准的猎物，蔡徐坤开始忧虑。小徒弟的猎物怎么也得经过自己过滤筛选吧。可是偏偏一直听话的小徒弟这次好像不怎么听话了。

 

徒弟莫怪师父无情，要怪就怪你这个小家伙还未成年不能自己决定一些事情吧！

 

 

话说回来，蔡徐坤这个师父好像除了能想到让两个人尽量处在不同的空间这种办法之外，真的想不出其他的招数了。

 

就比如啊练习曲考核前一天晚上，蔡徐坤美曰放松一下实则分离黏糊糊的两人，拉着小徒弟在大厂里瞎转瞎闹啊。

然后小徒弟第二天就哭哭戚戚的掉到了C班。

 

就比如啊选歌选分组啊，蔡徐坤一直无视自家小徒弟的各种眼神暗示，偏偏就不选他，最后还把朱正廷选到了自己组。

 

小徒弟一边忧伤一边感慨一边蹲在墙角一直画着圈圈，另一边的师父则笑着一脚踹开又在犯二百五的朱正廷。

 

“师父想吸正正的血吗！那师父去吸好了！”

 

自家小徒弟会生气那绝对是在情理之中，可是小徒弟会自暴自弃丢下自己丢下猎物自报家门自己跑回宿舍这种事情身为师父的蔡徐坤可没有想到。

 

“什么！陈立农就是你收的那个小徒弟！”朱正廷惊得一巴掌向蔡徐坤呼过去。

 

“是是是，他是我的徒弟。你能别打我了吗！”

“那他为什么全身上下都是奶香！”

 

“可能是因为他一直觉得牛奶比血好喝吧……”

“蔡徐坤你真的确定他是吸血鬼不是爱喝牛奶的小朋友吗！”

 

暴力仙子名不虚传。就算这是蔡徐坤很早之前就知道的事实，可是朱正廷毕竟和他礼貌惯了，这猛地一通被打，是谁也都承受不起啊！

 

“行了！他从小到大都没吸过血！”蔡徐坤开始守卫，一把拿起了放在地上的抱枕，保护着自己的要害。

 

然而这边还在暴走的朱正廷却默默的放下了手：“你骗谁啊！不喝血怎么长得那么大只！”朱正廷摔门而出，留下蔡徐坤在练习室里乌云密布。

 

可是陈立农真的从小到大都没有喝过血啊。

 

 

朱正廷这一个礼拜都选择悄悄跟在陈立农后面，包括吃个饭啊上个厕所啊去个小卖部啊。甚至用好多小零食换取尤长靖的信任，无时无刻都在盯着陈立农的一举一动，每一餐和每一食。

 

你问为什么他选择跟着？他哪里还有勇气跑上去走到他旁边！小兔子自从上次的事情都快叫他师嫂了！

 

这边的陈立农也在竭尽全力躲着朱正廷。他知道朱正廷会跟在自己身后，他很想想歪，可是他终究敌不过自己的师父。毕竟师父老一点嘛，很不容易才找到正正的！

 

眼看着冬天即将过去，三月份已经来临，陈立农一天比一天都觉得自己身体的燥热，与往年不一样的燥热。

 

可能这就是师父说的，他的血瘾可能快复苏了吧。然而现在的他只能用一瓶又一瓶的草莓牛奶压制住心中的火。

 

尤长靖和他说，三月就代表着春天的来临。陈立农每天都在数着天数过日子，很快他就可以成为真正的吸血鬼了，是吗？

 

成为了真正的吸血鬼又能怎样，他都不知道可以吸谁的血。没有吸血自己会不会死掉ne…为什么正正喜欢的是师父不是自己啊……

 

可是偏偏朱正廷还喜欢在自己面前晃来晃去，明明他都已经想放弃了。不过也有可能是师父让正正来监督他的吧。

 

师父还派正正来vocal组就真的很过分了欸！正正明明想要去跳舞的，为什么师父要让他来唱歌。不是为了派正正来监督他，难道还是为了什么其他的。

 

师父为什么不自己来vocal组！师父果然最差劲了！

 

师父明明知道自己看见仙子哥哥就想喝他的血，师父还这么刺激他……吸血吸不成，情场还失意。万一真被小伙伴说对了自己真的要孤单终老了怎么办？

 

小吸血鬼很惆怅的坐在练习室的地上，孤独地唱着歌：“戒了正正真不习惯，爱上正正我怎么办。”

 

尤长靖说要饱含感情的唱歌，现在的他都不用再看老师的MV直接感情带入就好了。

 

“农农，你在唱什么呢？”

 

朱正廷推开练习室的门，看着呆坐在地上的陈立农，心里也是空落落的。

 

好想占有他，好想吸他的血。

 

“是…正正啊…”陈立农抬起头，心里的小兔子就像是要冲破他自己画的牢笼，“正正，你还是离我远一点吧。”

 

不想见到你，也不敢吸你的血。

 

“为什么啊？我找你找了好久了。”朱正廷不顾陈立农的躲闪，一屁股坐在他的旁边，像安抚小动物一样揉着陈立农的后颈。

 

“找我干什么…你不是应该找我师父吗？”不知道是因为血瘾，还是因为还未开始的爱意，陈立农眼眶红红的。

 

“我找他干嘛，我就是来找你的呀，小笨蛋。”

朱正廷掐了掐小笨蛋的小脸颊，肉乎乎的手感很棒。

 

“可是，我看到哥哥就很想吸你的血啊。”

“那你吸呀。”

 

陈立农抬起头，不可思议地看着依旧仙到不行的朱正廷。心里的困惑再一次把血瘾逼到了一定的高度。

 

“哥哥…我真的可以吸你的血吗？师父说过了，吸别人的血一定要经过他的同意的！”

“我同意了，吸吧。”朱正廷不自觉的笑出了声，果然小朋友还是好可爱啊。

 

“那那那那我……”“嗯？”

 

朱正廷侧着头，露出白皙的脖颈，继而牵着陈立农的手，向自己的脖子摸去：“宝宝，你摸这里。从这里下口，不用很深血就会……啊！陈立农你在干什么！”

 

小朋友握紧自己的手小心翼翼的撕咬着舔吸着。就像如获至宝般咕咚咕咚的喝着他的血。

 

手腕上的血能吸到多少？朱正廷莞尔却不忍心打断小朋友的第一次。原来被其他吸血鬼吸血是这样的感觉啊…可不可以再痒一点？

 

小朋友果然还是小朋友。

 

吸血会上瘾。童年记忆中的铁锈味道被罂粟般香甜的牛奶所取代。除了喂饱自己，陈立农甚至调皮的用着小舌头一下一下顶着牙痕。

 

再多吸一点吧，以后他的血就不是你的了。

 

想到这里陈立农吸了吸鼻子，泪水在眼眶中打转差点滑落。嘴唇在对方的手腕上虔诚的一吻，似是留恋，似是告别。

 

就像是干了错事的小狗狗，抬起头后与对方眼神交汇的下一刻却选择躲闪。为什么仙子哥哥可以那么温柔？为什么仙子哥哥喜欢的是师父不是他？

 

“正正，其实我好喜欢你啊，……从第一次见到你就好喜欢你。虽然你喜欢的是我师父……”

 

陈立农你在嗦森莫鸭！

 

“但是没有关系！以后我再也不会打扰你和师父了，我也再也不会吸你的血了！”

 

完蛋ne，仙子哥哥会不会讨厌自己ne…

 

 

“说什么呢？我的小朋友。”

 

他的小朋友没有辜负他的耐心等待。朱正廷不知道等了多久才等到他的这一句告白。如果陈立农不是蔡徐坤的小徒弟，他早就把香甜可口的他拿下了。

 

明明自己对甜到牙齿敏感的血也不感兴趣啊，怎么一到陈立农这里别成了意外？

 

不顾陈立农眼睛里的躲闪，朱正廷拉近了两个人之间的距离，轻挑下巴，继而在对方还沾满自己的血的唇上留下温情的一吻。

 

自己血液的味道参杂着小朋友干干净净的牙膏香气，爱液在唇齿间周旋，像是惩罚般挑逗着对方被吓到紧张的舌。

 

比起想要吸干他的血更想要吸走他全部的呼吸，比起痛饮他吸不完的血液更想要掠夺他所有的氧气，想让他在自己的怀中窒息。

 

陈立农害羞的紧闭双眼，一点都拿不出刚才吸血的帅气。他做不出任何的回应，仿佛一直在被吞噬，一直在沦陷。

 

他的仙子哥哥在吻他，如果可以腻死在这温柔乡里，陈立农会毫不犹豫的选择不再出来。

 

单单只是接吻怎么能够满足？他可是被小朋友冷落了很久的呀。

 

双手早已钻入到练习服内，抚摸着对方光滑的腰部，却不料小朋友怕痒而躲躲闪闪。

 

嘴巴一次警告，陈立农乖乖闭上了眼。

嘴巴二次警告，朱正廷把手划向了股间。

嘴巴三次警告，小吸血鬼抱住他的仙子哥哥，再也不想松手。

 

直到蹂躏成鲜红色的唇被放过，陈立农缓慢地睁开眼睛。一个湿漉漉的吻停留在他的颈间，颈部被划破的那一瞬间，全身的血脉都在沸腾。陈立农瘫软在朱正廷的怀中，眷恋来之不易的温柔气息。

 

 

 

“宝贝啊，现在该轮到我用餐了呢。”

 

 

 

 

END.

 

 


End file.
